Grape leaves which are rolled with meat are an enjoyable delicacy to large numbers of people. However, the manual rolling of grape leaves with meat is a time intensive process that could be better performed by machines. The present invention is directed to a machine which automatically rolls a grape leaf about meat and allows workers to perform other tasks than having to roll the grape leaves with meat.